How the Grinch Stole Christmas
How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (also known as Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and simply The Grinch in the UK) is a 2000 American Christmas fantasy comedy film directed by Ron Howard and written by Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman. Based on Dr. Seuss's 1957 book of the same name, the film was the first Dr. Seuss book to be adapted into a full-length feature film. The film stars Jim Carrey in the title role, Jeffrey Tambor, Christine Baranski, Bill Irwin, Molly Shannon and Taylor Momsen. Because the film is based on a children's picture book, many additions were made to the storyline to bring it up to feature-length, including some information about the backstory of the title character and reworking the story's minor character Cindy Lou Who as a main character. Most of the rhymes that were used in the book were also used in the film, though some of the lines were to some degree changed and several new rhymes were put in. The film also borrowed some music and character elements (such as the Grinch's green skin tone) that originated in the 1966 animated television special. Produced by Howard and Brian Grazer's Imagine Entertainment, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! was released by Universal Pictures on November 17, 2000 to mixed reviews from critics, with Carrey's performance being favorably praised. The film grossed over $345 million worldwide, becoming the sixth-highest grossing film of 2000 and was originally the second highest-grossing holiday film of all-time behind Home Alone (1990), until both movies were surpassed in 2018 by the second film adaptation of the story.23 It won the Academy Award for Best Makeup as well as getting nominations for Best Art Direction and Best Costume Design. Plot All the residents of Whoville (Whos) enjoy celebrating Christmas, except for the Grinch, a misanthropic and egotistical creature who hates it and the Whos. No one likes the Grinch, due to the vengeful and harmful stunts he occasionally pulls on them. Six-year-old Cindy Lou Who believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas by focusing on the gifts and festivities, instead of personal relationships. She has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office, in which he reluctantly saves her life, and she becomes interested in his history. She asks everyone what they know about him and discovers his tragic past. The Grinch arrived in Whoville as a baby, and was adopted by two spinster sisters. He showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, but was timid and not as cruel as he would later become. In school, the Grinch had a crush on Martha May Whovier, and was Augustus Maywho’s rival for Martha May's affections. One year, the Grinch made a Christmas gift for Martha, and cut his face attempting to shave after Maywho pointed out he had a beard. When his classmates laughed at his cut face, he lost his temper, destroyed the Christmas gift, trashed the classroom, and exiled himself to the top of Mount Crumpit, north of Whoville. Touched by this story, Cindy Lou decides to nominate the Grinch to be the Christmas Whobilation "Holiday Cheermeister", much to the displeasure of Maywho, now the mayor of Whoville. She climbs Mount Crumpit to invite the Grinch to the Whobilation; he initially turns her down, but changes his mind as he considers the promised award, the fact that Martha will see him at the celebration, and a chance to upset his former rival. As Cheermeister, he endures being made to wear an ugly sweater and judge all the Whos' Christmas food concoctions, but he enjoys showing unsportsmanlike conduct by beating all the children in the competitions. Maywho reminds him of his childhood humiliation by giving him an electric shaver as a present, then publicly proposes marriage to Martha May, giving her a large ring and promising her a new car. In response, the Grinch berates the Whos, telling them that Christmas is only about gifts that they will end up throwing in the garbage, which is dumped on Mount Crumpit near his home. He proceeds to ruin the party by burning down the town's Christmas tree and causing chaos throughout Whoville. His actions prove fruitless, as the Whos have a spare tree, which they are able to erect before he leaves. The mayor then shames Cindy Lou for inviting the Grinch. Since the Grinch's attack has failed to crush the Whos' Christmas spirit, he concocts a plan to steal all of their presents, decorations, and food while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and powered sleigh, and dressing his dog Max as a reindeer, the Grinch descends to Whoville and steals all of the Christmas gifts. When Cindy Lou catches him stealing the tree, he tells her he is taking it to Santa's workshop to repair a defective light. On Christmas morning, the Whos discover the theft, and Maywho reproaches Cindy Lou for letting this happen to Whoville. Her father, Lou Lou Who, the most happiest Who in Whoville who is the town's postmaster, defends her honor for reminding the Whos that Christmas is about love of family and friends, not just gifts. The people start singing Seuss's Welcome Christmas. Before the Grinch can push the stolen gifts off the top of Mount Crumpit, he hears the Whos' singing and sees he has failed to prevent Christmas, and has an epiphany that Christmas "doesn't come from a store", but "perhaps ... means a little bit more". His heart grows three sizes, and as the sleigh full of gifts begins to slide over the edge of the cliff, he desperately strains to save them, but cannot. He then sees Cindy Lou on top of the sleigh because she has come to spend Christmas with him. Motivated to save not just gifts but Cindy's life, the Grinch finds the strength to lift the loaded sleigh and Cindy Lou to safety. They then ride the sleigh down the mountain to return the gifts. The Grinch confesses to the burglary, apologizes, and surrenders himself to the police chief. The chief accepts the Grinch's apology, and refuses to follow the mayor's desire to have the Grinch pepper-sprayed. Martha turns down the mayor's proposal and returns his engagement ring, deciding to be with the Grinch instead. The Grinch joins in the Whos' celebration feast, carving the roast beast himself. Cast * Jim Carrey as The Grinch * Taylor Momsen as Cindy Lou Who * Jeffrey Tambor as Mayor Augustus Maywho * Christine Baranski as Martha May Whovier, a parody of Martha Stewart * Bill Irwin as Lou Lou Who, Cindy's father and Whoville postmaster * Molly Shannon as Betty Lou Who, Cindy Lou's mother * Kelley as Max, the Grinch's dog * Frank Welker as Max (voice) * Clint Howard as Whobris, the mayor's minion * Mindy Sterling as Clarnella Who, one of the Grinch's adoptive mothers * Rachel Winfree as Rose Who, the Grinch's other adoptive mother * Jeremy Howard as Drew Who, Cindy Lou's teenage brother * T. J. Thyne as Stu Who, Cindy Lou's other teenage brother * Jim Meskimen as Officer Wholihan, Whoville's police chief * Lacey Kohl as Christina Whoterberry * Nadja Pionilla as Junie Who * Mary Stein as Miss Rue Who, the school teacher * Bryce Howard as "surprised Who" * Verne Troyer as Band Member * Anthony Hopkins as the narrator * Ron Howard as Whoville Townsperson (uncredited) * Richard Steven Horvitz as Grinch's Answering Machine (voice, uncredited)